


Thirty

by DaylightWriter



Category: Wentworth - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23743954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaylightWriter/pseuds/DaylightWriter
Summary: Franky receives a surprise on her thirtieth birthday.
Relationships: Franky Doyle/Bridget Westfall
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	Thirty

Franky huffed out a sigh as she rubbed her face with her hands, shoulders slumped against the back of the chair. She kept a hand against her forehead, allowing herself to rest against it whilst her other hand drummed away on the table. The report she was currently working on glaring back at her. She’d been working on this case for two weeks already and her client was still refusing help from her, it was getting harder for Franky to support her but she refused to give up. That’s not to say that the paralegal wasn’t feeling overwhelmed by the pressure of the case, she wasn’t afraid to admit that it was probably her toughest one yet considering how stubborn her client had become. She revised over the document in front of her, leaning back in her chair as she crossed her arms with a huff. The brunette was running out of options for her client to appeal with.

A ping coming from her laptop interrupted her musings as one of the tabs began flashing, indicating that she had a new email. Reluctant to remove her attention from her work, Franky clicked on the tab and opened the email, a small smile gracing her features as her eyes softened. It was from her dad and included a small amount of text alongside a video link, the frame frozen on the brunette’s younger sister.

‘Happy Birthday Franky,

With love,

Dad, Abigail & Tess x’

Franky read over the message quickly before pressing play on the video, Tess’ voice sounding out of the speakers.

“Happy birthday, Franky!” The r’s were less pronounced. “I miss ya and I gots something for ya. Love ya, Franky!”

Franky let out a chuckle at her sister’s message, the little girl was excited to pass on her wishes but the paralegal could tell that the five-year-old was more interested in the toys that were off-camera. ‘I miss ya too, kiddo,’ she thought. It’d been a couple of weeks since she had last saw her sister – and her dad for that matter. They’d all went out to dinner – Bridget, Franky, Tess, Alan and his partner, Abigail – to celebrate Alan and Abigail’s tenth anniversary. Instead of a high class fancy restaurant, they’d opted for the small diner just twenty minutes away from Bridget and Franky’s place. Tess giggled away at the table as she watched Franky try to balance a spoon on the tip of her nose. The three other adults watched in amusement at the sisters, Franky remembers catching Bridget’s gaze and smiled sheepishly back at her, wondering what was going through her partner’s mind at that moment.

As she was recounting the memory in her head, she heard the familiar sound of a key unlocking the front door followed by it opening and closing again.

“Hello?” Bridget called out from the hall.

Franky’s brow furrowed as she quickly glanced at the time. 13:25pm. Bridget wasn’t finished work until 5pm that night so it confused Franky as to why her girlfriend was back so early. She turned to face the hall, hearing Bridget’s footsteps come closer before smiling widely at the sight the psychologist, dimples on full display.

“What’s all this?” Franky laughed out.

Bridget walked into the kitchen with a smile as she balanced a white cardboard box in one hand whilst carrying a bag of takeout in the other, a white envelope peeking out from between her fingers. Franky stood to help her out, quickly taking the box and placing it down on the counter as Bridget done the same with the takeout bag. The women turned to each other.

“What’s the occasion?” The brunette asked cheekily as she leaned in for a kiss.

Though Franky intended it to be a small peck, Bridget surprised her by pulling her in with a hand to the back of her hand. The taller of the two smiled into the kiss as she rested her arms loosely around Bridget’s waist, letting out a hum of contentment.

“I’m taking the afternoon off.” A kiss.

Franky hummed against her lips again. “Why?”

“My last appointment cancelled.” Kiss. “And I.” Kiss. “Would much rather.” Kiss. Franky began leaning into her more. “Celebrate with you.” The brunette deepened the kiss as Bridget’s left hand tangled with her hair, her right coming to rest on her lover’s cheek.

The pair stood like that for the next several minutes, locked in an intimate embrace. Franky moved her hands down to Bridget’s bum, squeezing lightly. The action causing a breathy chuckle to be released against her lips as Bridget began to pull away.

“No,” Franky whined, chasing the blonde’s lips as her smile widened at hearing Bridget’s laugh.

A ping from Franky’s forgotten laptop broke the silence around them, the brunette screwing her eyes shut as she rested her cheek against Bridget’s forehead, letting a groan out at the sound of another email coming through. Bridget placed a gentle peck on Franky’s chin.

“Take a break, baby, it’s your day off and,” the pair swayed as she continued, “it’s not everyday you turn 30.”

Franky let out another groan. “Can we just lock ourselves in…” She began in a whisper, still swaying. “Away from everything. Fuck everyone. Just you and me.” Her tone became teasing as her lips moved against Bridget’s forehead, “Together. Naked.” Green eyes sparkled.

Bridget let out a throaty chuckle, turning her head into Franky’s as they shared a kiss. The idea was all too appealing for the couple, there was nothing they would love more than to disappear together in their own little sanctuary. No distractions. No work. Just them. However, the blonde knew that if they didn’t move from their current embrace, they would end up on the kitchen table and as much as Bridget would love to have a repeat of what happened three nights ago, she didn’t want it to consume her plans for Franky’s birthday.

Much to her reluctance, Bridget decided to change the subject of the conversation. Before she could do so, Franky began to place kisses on her neck. The blonde was struggling to comprehend her own thoughts, her eyes fluttering closed at the sensation as she held Franky’s head in place. At a few moments of enjoying the feeling of Franky’s lips against her skin, her eyes caught sight of the white box left on their counter.

“Cake!” She blurted out, trying her best to prevent the situation from escalating further.

Franky pulled back with a questioning gaze, amusement filling her green eyes as she smirked.

“I got you a cake.” The blonde pulled out of the embrace Franky had tried to trap her in, taking a small step towards the box as she felt Franky turn to watch her. “It’s nothing too fancy,” she opened the box, “I know you don’t have a big sweet tooth but 30’s a big year.” Her attention was focussed solely on the cake as she rambled on, trying to get her mind off of the feeling of Franky’s lips.

The brunette leaned against the counter, head tilting to the side endearingly as she watched Bridget fumble around with the box. She felt a small smile appear on her face, not really taking in anything that Bridget was saying. This was the third birthday she had spent with Bridget and each one proved better than the last. They were the only birthdays where Franky had felt truly appreciated and celebrated and Bridget always went above and beyond to make those days special for her. As a kid, her mum never really thought twice about letting the brunette celebrate her birthday and whilst in prison, Franky just wanted to avoid the unnecessary attention. In fact, Franky may have hated her birthday… Until Bridget. It took her a second to realise that Bridget was now looking back at her, concern etched across her face. Franky smiled in reassurance.

“I love ya,” she told her. “Thank you.” The brunette didn’t specify exactly what she was thanking her for but Bridget knew immediately, smiling back at her lover.

Franky’s hand came up to rest on the counter, her fingertips meeting the envelope Bridget had left there beside the takeout bag. Green eyes looked down at what she assumed was a birthday card, Franky picked it up and held it in both of her hands, looking down as if she was examining it.

“Ya know ya didn’t have get me a card, Gidge.” Though she knew exactly who the card was from, she couldn’t help but tease her girlfriend.

Franky had never understood the point of cards regardless of the occasion. It’s not that she hated them, she just didn’t see the need to pay for something that would more than likely end up in a bin bag by the end of the day. Bridget held a similar mindset over them, something they had discovered very early on into their relationship when they stayed up most of the night, getting to know the other’s quirks and peeves. The couple recalled that night fondly. It was the first time they had uttered the words “I love you” to each other.

_Two Years Ago_

_The pair sat close beside one another on the floor of Bridget’s living room, laughing over the rims of their wine glasses as Bridget finished up a story from her youth. A comfortable silence fell upon the room as the light from the candles flickered. The blonde leaned back against the edge of her sofa, stretching her legs out in front of her as Franky – lying on her side, propped up by pillows and her elbow, head resting on her hand – watched with nothing but love and lust in her eyes. She studied Bridget intently, wondering what was now currently going through her mind as she appeared conflicted over something. Concern filled green eyes. However, just before Franky could ask if she was okay, Bridget spoke._

_“There’s something I haven’t been completely honest about with you.” Bridget took a deep breath as she kept her gaze ahead of her. Franky remained silent. “A month ago you asked me a question…”_

_Franky could feel her heart pounding. A part of her just wanted Bridget to stop, to let them stay inside their bubble but the other part of her was screaming to let her continue. The brunette placed her wine glass down as she sat up, feeling that her previous position may not be the most appropriate for the tone of discussion. Slowly, she allowed her hand to reach out and come to rest on Bridget’s knee, giving her a comforting rub followed by a squeeze._

_“Hey, look at me,” she waited until blue eyes met her own before she gave a small smile. “Whatever it is, I’m not going anywhere.” Internally, Franky was torn between raking her brain for what she could’ve possibly asked Bridget and comforting the woman beside her._

_Bridget placed her hand on top of Franky’s, giving a gentle squeeze to her fingers. The blonde looked deeply into Franky’s eyes, finding nothing but sincerity and adoration and she suddenly didn’t feel as nervous. Bridget decided to just go all in. “I love you, Franky Doyle. I am in love with you.” It was quiet._

_It took a minute for the words to register in Franky’s mind as she sat gaping at Bridget. ‘Fucking say something,’ her mind screamed at her. Her mouth opened and closed. She pulled her hand away from Bridget, rubbing her hands over her face as she felt tears prickling at her eyes. It was the first time Franky had heard the words with honesty behind them._

_“Fuck, I knew I should’ve kept my mouth shut, Franky, I’m -” Bridget tried to rush out before Franky interrupted._

_The brunette shook her head, tears spilling from her eyes. “Nuh, don’t you dare take it back.” Bridget’s heart broke at how quiet Franky sounded, the crack in her voice evident._

_“Oh baby,” she consoled, moving to wrap her arms around her partner._

_As soon as Bridget made contact with her, Franky fell into her, hands coming up to clutch at the older woman’s shoulders as she scrunched the material of her jumper up. Bridget rubbed soothing circles on Franky’s back, holding her tightly to her before Franky created a small space between them._

_“I love you too,” Franky gave her a watery yet bright smile, her dimples on full display. The couple let out a simultaneous laugh. “Fuck,” Franky wipes at her eyes, “this must be an attractive sight for ya.”_

_Bridget laughed at the joke, her hands coming up to cup Franky’s face. “You’re beautiful.”_

The blonde snorted at Franky’s response to the card. “Mum insisted, you know what she’s like.”

Franky smiled as she began opening the envelope, pulling the card out. It was a very basic birthday card complete with a ‘30’ badge and balloons in the centre. She opened it up, eyes widening at the sight before her.

“Aw fuck!” She exclaimed in shock.

Bridget furrowed her brow, coming to stand at Franky’s side so she could take a look inside the card. To her surprise, her girlfriend pulled out two plane tickets and held them in her other hand, glancing from Bridget to the tickets as her mouth gaped open.

“What the fuck?” Franky’s voice was reaching a higher pitch every time she spoke, Bridget would’ve found it hilarious if she wasn’t in shock.

The blonde took the card out of Franky’s free hand, reading over what was written.

‘Dear Franky,

Enjoy three weeks in Bali on us.

Take yourself and our Bridget away for a while, you two deserve it!

Happy 30th!

Love,

Christine & Peter xxx’

“Gidge, what the fuck?” Franky’s eyes were wide as she gestured to the tickets in her hand, Bridget was just as surprised. “How the fuck can they afford this?” It was a rhetorical question, they were both aware, Bridget’s parents had always been very financially secure but they’d never done anything like this for them before.

Bridget couldn’t help the laughter that had bubbled up in her throat from escaping. She struggled to catch her breath. Franky watched her, not understanding what she had found so funny about the situation.

“You know what they got me for my thirtieth?” She finally got out.

Franky stretched her arms out as she shrugged, “I dunno, a fucking private plane?”

Bridget pressed her lips together to try and contain her laughter, “A fridge.” Laughter filled the kitchen again.

Suddenly, Franky got the joke. Her smile widened of its own accord. She couldn’t stop herself from joining in on Bridget’s laughing fit and they stood there in their kitchen, leaning against the counter for support as they struggled to breathe. It felt like the moment had lasted an eternity. Every time they made eye contact, the laughter would start up all over again. Finally, after a ten minute laughing fit, they finally calmed themselves down, still laughing but not as intensely as previously.

“So, how is it that I get a fridge and you get tickets to Bali?” Bridget laughed again.

Franky gave her a cheeky, open mouthed grin in response. “Maybe they want me?” Her eyes twinkled.

The blonde playfully smacked her girlfriend’s shoulder. Franky responds by feigning a shocked expression, her arms coming to wrap around Bridget’s waist again, pulling her close. Bridget’s laughter came to a halt as she let her hands grip tattooed biceps gently.

“Naw, ya know you’re my favourite Westfall,” Franky leaned in for a kiss. They shared short intimate pecks, heads tilting every few seconds to change their angle. Neither could be sure who moaned first but it drew the kiss to a close, their noses gently caressing the other’s as their foreheads met.

“Ya know, this was already my best birthday before I opened that card.” Franky told her, their breath mingling. “Thank you.”

Bridget smiled. “It’s not over yet, baby.”

The brunette gave her an appreciative smile in response, leaning in for another kiss as she anticipated the day ahead. She didn’t need a big celebration. Franky was content here at home, spending the day with her girlfriend, eating takeout all day, watching stupid movies whilst they complained about the sweetness of the cake. Franky had never been very fond of birthdays but that’s another thing Bridget Westfall had changed and Franky couldn’t be more grateful.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Please leave a comment and let me know what you thought. As always, I do not own or am associated with the show or the characters. I’m also in the planning process for a multi-chapter if that’s something you guys would be interested in, no promises yet as it’s still just an idea in my head but I would love for you all to read it if it all works out.


End file.
